


Not-Bad Things

by WahlBuilder



Series: Scarves and Mittens [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Eddie and Venom are having a walk and a little banter. Sweets are considered.





	Not-Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualkoschei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/gifts).



> It's +30 ºC and I'm melting, but my bro is having a Bad Winter. So have some Winter Fluff, bro!

It’s cold. It’s been cold forever, although Eddie tells them to “not dramatise it”. It’s difficult to not do so, especially when Eddie’s mind is bleak, with snatches of memories flickering through it. Cold hospital rooms. Cold, dry winter. Empty. Quiet. Dark.

Venom themself feels lethargic. They are miserable in heat, but dry, dirty cold brings up some forgotten memory in them, too. They want to burrow with Eddie and into Eddie for the next five solar rotations.

They have made Eddie a thick jacket with fake-fur on the collar and hood, and warm boots and lined jeans, but it’s not enough to chase away that inner cold. The world is grey, and their mindspace is grey, too.

 **“Hot summer, bad winter… Go and punch stupid politicians, Eddie?”** Venom grumbles. They don’t like that Eddie is so quiet, on the outside and the inside. **“Show them the climate change.”**

“I swear I’ll cut off the Internet connection, darling, Wikipedia is making you insufferable,” Eddie replies, tugging the collar tight around his throat. There is no bite neither in his thoughts nor in his tone.

**“How are we going to watch cartoons, then?”**

Eddie lets out a long, long sigh, but at least he’s smiling. “Oh right, love. Cartoons are the most important. My hands are tied, then. We need our cartoons.”

Venom squirms, pleased. Thinks loudly about soaking in a hot bath and watching _Young Justice_ together on the tablet while eating—

“A decadent symbiote, who would have imagined that?” The tone is like a pet on Venom, and they squirm even more.

**“Self-care, Eddie.”**

“I swear, if you made a Tumblr blog…” And who’s dramatising it now?

 **“Wouldn’t go full political, promise.”** Both of them wait a beat, and then they finish, **“Would be _half_ -political, half cat pictures.”**

“Knowing you, it would be one _third_ political, one third cat pics, and one third desserts.”

The both of them don’t need to communicate with words, not only because Venom is Eddie’s and Eddie is theirs, not only because they’ve known each other for years, not only because Venom can read Eddie’s memories. It’s Eddie treating him not like a suit, not like an _other_ , but like a partner. It’s like marriage in lectures in Eddie’s childhood memories. Two become one. One part is ill, the other is unwell, too. Pain is halved and joy is doubled.

“Poetic today, darling?”

**“A little, Eddie.”**

But the fact that they don’t need words doesn’t mean Venom doesn’t like talking with Eddie. Sometimes Eddie has such a way with words…

“I was a journalist. It requires having a way with words.” The thought is tinted with melancholy, but not the intense pain and resentment like it was years ago, and Venom is glad.

Eddie is warm with it, too. “Yeah. I’m glad I moved on.” Despite that inner, mental warmth he shivers and stops on the sidewalk. “Shall we go home, love?”

Venom considers it. They managed to take Eddie out for a walk—and aimless ramble—but it’s getting chilly. **“You need that D, Eddie.”**

Eddie reaches into his jacket and pinches Venom. “Definitely cutting off the Internet.”

Venom hugs him under the jacket. **“Another half hour, Eddie? To that tiny patisserie at the corner off—”**

“All right, sweet teeth.” He shivers again and continues walking.

Venom considers it, then plucks a memory in Eddie’s mind, isolates the particular sensation…

“What are you doing?”

They don’t reply, but quickly slither up Eddie’s back and wrap thick around his neck and lie over his shoulders. Tongue peeking through their teeth because doesn’t that make every effort produce good results? They change their structure and appearance. Black is good, classy.

“Have you… Have you turned into a scarf?” Eddie’s voice is muffled by their coils, and they shift a little, but not far. They like the feel of Eddie’s warm breath.

**“Better, Eddie?”**

Eddie strokes this new part of them a few times. Venom thinks they managed to imitate those thick woollen scarves pretty well.

“You are the best, my love,” Eddie says. “This is warm. Thank you.”

If they could glow, they would, but instead they settle on purring. Together, they are having a walk, and they are going to pick something tasty, and then go home, and cuddle together.

Maybe not all things are good right now, but some of them are certainly not bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th posted fic! Yay!


End file.
